


Aftermath: Consequences

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak is an AOS, Felicity and Steve are married, Gen, Married Couple, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: The sequel to Aftermath.Steve and Felicity are married and working together in SHIELD. What happens when their paths cross with the person who came close to ruining their lives?
Relationships: Caplicity - Relationship, Felicity Smoak & Steve Rogers, Felicity Smoak/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Felicity Smoak, Steve Rogers/Felicity Smoak
Series: Aftermath [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/633230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I'[d like to send a huge HUGE thank you to Cindy. If you all only knew how much she's been a blessing to me, yeah. So, this one is for you, Cindy. Thank you!
> 
> Second, yes, Steve and Felicity are BACK. This will update as I can but I do hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think. Feedback is a gift and I respond to all comments. Thanks again for reading.
> 
> Felicity Smoak, Steve Rogers and all characters within are the property of Marvel/WBTV/DC . I don't make any money from this because if I did, Felicity would've been in the MCU YEARS ago.

Chaos. That was the only thought that had been on Felicity’s brain since she found herself involved in this situation. At first, she thought she could work from within – bring down Hydra from the inside, but it was too big for her, too big for anyone. 

Felicity let a shaky breath out as she sat in front of the computer, looking over the screen to see if anyone had followed her. The dull throbbing pain in her lower back reminded her of the consequences if she didn’t do what they ordered her to. She wouldn’t survive but she had to fix what had been broken. She turned the web camera on and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to take over. 

She had tried her best. 

“Steve,” she started and bit her lip. “I hope that when you see this, that you’ll able to understand why I had to do it. I’m sorry for all the pain that I’ve caused. You’ve always told me that you’ve got my back no matter what, but this time…I had to do this on my own. I love you, Cap. I always will.”

…

Months Prior 

Nick Fury stood in the middle of the wrecked control room and felt the anger coursing through him. The agents that gave their life were some of the best he’d ever trained. When Hill received the beacon, he knew something was wrong. The HALO base never called for help because simply put, no one knew where it was. It was classified, much like the information that was kept in the server field in the sub-basement. 

“Final sweep?” Nick asked, hearing Maria Hill enter the room. 

“The server room has been compromised. The information about Barnes and the program are all gone.” 

Muttering a curse, he thought about the work that was to begin once the testing on Barnes had been completed. If the new program worked, the agency could have a group of soldiers like the Winter Soldier but controlled by SHIELD. If the program fell into the wrong hands, and he was sure that it had, there was no telling what could happen and the destruction it would entail. He needed help. 

Shaking his head, he pressed his earpiece. “Director Fury here. Yeah, get me Tony Stark. Level 8 priority.”

…

Steve smiled at his wife who was trying to flip him. As a part of her job, he had agreed to start training with her, and to say they had spent more time in the shower together than actually training would be an understatement.

“You’re not being fair,” Felicity said while she narrowed her eyes at him. She came at him and he stepped to the side causing her to grunt in frustration. 

“The people coming at you with batons, guns, and everything else aren’t going to be fair,” Steve said. “So, we go again.”

“Fine.” She dropped into a defensive stance and held her hands up. “Let’s go.”

Nodding, he threw a punch at her face and she ducked with a quickness that surprised him. 

“Very good,” Steve said as he threw another punch at her side. Felicity blocked his punch and threw an uppercut, hitting him square in the chin. 

“Ow,” he said as he stepped back. “Nice shot.”

A grin spread on her face and he shook his head. 

“Again,” he said grinning back at her. “You got lucky.”

“Uh-huh,” Felicity said as she put her hands up again. “Luck has nothing to do with it, Rogers.”

“No?” He lunged at her and threw a jab at her side. She grunted and crumbled to the floor. 

“Felicity!” He shouted and kneeled next to her. “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to –”

Suddenly, Felicity wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped him. She landed on top and forced her forearm into his neck. 

“How did you...”

He heard a slow clap from the entrance of the training room and saw Natasha leaning against the doorway. He glanced at Felicity who was also grinning at him. 

“Natasha?”

“Yep,” she said with a quick kiss to his cheek. “I’ve been training with her while you’ve been away. I needed to utilize my size and distract you.”

He gripped her waist and whispered, “If you wanted me on my back, you could’ve just asked.” 

“Oh, I don’t think I have to ask, Cap, but I can’t. Got a meeting with Tony about the particle reactor. We’re working on a new series.” She gave him another kiss on his cheek. “You’re making dinner tonight.”

“I make dinner every night.”

“Yes, because you are so damn good at it.” She grinned and rolled off of him. As she stood up, she held her hand out to him. He didn’t need her help but he wanted to hold her hand anyway. 

“Besides,” Natasha said as she made her way towards them. “I have to take the old man in for a check-up. They want to put oil on his joints. Run him through his paces.” 

Steve narrowed his eyes at Natasha as Felicity laughed at her joke. 

“Very funny,” Steve said.

“Dessert?” He winked at her as she stuck her tongue out. 

“Maybe,” said Felicity as she stepped back. “Only if you’re good,” she said over her shoulder as she made her way to the shower. He kept his eyes on her and grinned as she blew him a kiss. 

“Oh, you have got it bad, Rogers,” Natasha said. “It looks nice on you.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Taking his eyes off of Felicity, he looked over at Natasha. “Does Banner really need to see me?”

“Yep. Sam’s going to join us too.”

He picked up a towel of a bench and wiped his face. He smirked at Natasha’s disgusted face. 

“You beat up bad guys for a living but sweat bothers you?”

“Yeah, men are still disgusting,” she said as he tossed the towel in the laundry bin. “I’ll see you in the lab.”

…

Felicity straightened her jacket as she made her way to her meeting with Tony. The web series they started when she officially (after years of Tony hounding her) started to work for Stark Industries had been a huge hit with young women and they were getting requests daily for tours. She was eager to start another web series.

“Hey, Tony,” she started as she opened the door to his workroom. “I have an –,” she stopped mid-sentence as she saw the other person in the space with him. 

“Director Fury,” Felicity said, tucking the folder underneath her arm.

“Smoak,” the man responded curtly, as Tony quickly closed a 3D rendering of Sokovia. “How’s the training going?”

“Stev – Captain Rogers has been working with me in defense and Agent Romanoff in covert operations. Thank you for the opportunity, Fur – Director Fury.”

Felicity held her breath, as Fury seemed to assess her and nodded curtly. “Your work with the Avengers made the decision easy, but if I’m being honest, Smoak, I need you to keep an eye on Stark.” She couldn’t swear to it but she thought the usually gruff Director winked at her. 

“I’ll do my best, Director Fury.”

“I’m sitting right here,” Tony said loudly as the director picked up a manila folder and turned to leave the office. 

“Ah, you’ll live. I’ll be in touch, Stark.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said as he made a shooing motion with his hands. 

Felicity hid her smile as the doors slid shut behind him. “What was that about?”

Tony looked at her with a cagey expression and shrugged. “Fury being Fury. What’s cooking in that magnificent brain of yours, Smoak?”

Felicity had been around Tony long enough to know when he wasn’t being completely honest with her and there was something off about his mood after Fury left the office. 

She really hated mysteries. 

“Everything okay, Tony?” she asked as she sat down across from him. 

“Sure is, Smoaks,” Tony said with a smirk. “All good.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. Maybe she was just projecting. 

“If you’re sure...”

“Positive,” Tony said with another smile. “A little birdie told me that you want to do another AMA for your fans while we film the web series.”

“Thanks, Friday,” she said loudly. 

“It’s not my fault, Felicity,” said the voice over the speakers. “It’s my programming.”

“Uh-huh. For the record, Tony, I don’t have fans. People are going to have questions and I thought it would be good to be able to answer them right away.”

“Modesty doesn’t suit you, Smoaks,” he said with a wink. “Luckily, I’ve learned how to share the spotlight.”

She almost spits out the coffee she had been drinking. “Since when?”

“Since I became a married man and my wife tells me to. She does sign the checks after all.”

“Of course,” Felicity said barely hiding her smile. 

“That said,” Tony said leaning back in his chair. “In an effort to foster partnerships and what not...” He trailed off and looked at her with a tilt of his head. “Not sure how you’ll take this idea. I mean it could be awkward – with you and Cap and all the googly eyes between you.”

Ignoring his comment, she sighed loudly and placed the folder on the desk. “It can’t be any more awkward than whatever’s going on right now.”

“True, but you know what, Smoaks, you’re right. Pull the Band-Aid off. Stark Industries and Queen Consolidated have agreed to a partnership of sorts.”

“A what? Since when do you and Oliver work together?” She frowned at him and sat back in her chair. 

“Since we decided it would be mutually beneficial to both our companies to utilize our resources.”

“Uh-huh,” Felicity said with matching tilt of her head. 

“Fine, Smoaks. Rumor has it that they have some new tech and I want to take a look at it.” 

“So why not just ask Oliver, Tony?”

He smirked and shrugged. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“You know that Oliver is going to know what you’re up to.”

“Of course, he will, which is why I’m proposing a partnership. If he shows me his, I’ll show him mine.”

“And what does that have to do with me?”

“Smoak Tech hasn’t had its proper coming-out party. So, I figured why not have Smoak Tech and Stark Industries go to Star City to show off a bit.” 

Felicity considered Tony’s proposal. It would be a good way to promote her ongoing web series and give her a chance to see her friends without having to work. 

“Who’s going to Star City besides you and Pepper?”

“You and your plus one. Banner, Sam and Natasha.”

“No Avengers' work?”

“My hand to God, Smoaks. No Avenger-y work besides showing up. What do you say?”

It would be strange to be on the opposite side of the cameras in Star City but it would be a nice change of scenery. 

“I think I can make it work.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Felicity decide to go to Star City and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cindy for the beta and being my friend.

***

“So, are you and Felicity going to Star City with the traveling Stark Circus next week?” Natasha asked as she and Steve made their way to the labs. 

“What are you talking about?”

Natasha rolled her eyes as they entered the waiting elevator. Of course, Tony hadn’t mentioned it to Steve yet. 

“Rumor has it that Queen has some new tech that Tony wants to take a look at. Figured he’d go to Star City to annoy him in-person and ask Felicity to be an ambassador of sorts. You know how Queen is.”

Steve chuckled as the elevator opened on Banner’s floor. “He’s gotten better over the years, Nat.” 

“Says you,” she replied ruefully as Banner looked up from his computer. “Hey, Banner.”

“Natas – Agent Romanoff,” Bruce said looking at her with a slight smile and turning back to his screen quickly. “Thanks for coming.”

Steve saw her face flush and he raised his eyebrows in question. She ignored him and cleared her throat.

Clearing her throat, she motioned to Steve. “Had to grab the old man first. You said that you had some information about another Hydra cell.”

Banner pulled up an image of the Toronto Sun. “Not a Hydra cell in the way you think. Abraham Denton is…was a businessman, donated most of his money to charitable organizations but was in fact an international arms dealer.”

“So, call the authorities. We’re not cops, Bruce,” Natasha said with a shrug. 

“I told him the same thing,” said a voice from the screen behind them. 

“Hey Sam,” Steve said with a nod. “How are things?”

“Good, man. You heading to Star City with us?”

Natasha chuckled as Steve shrugged. “Does everyone know about this but me?”

“I’m sure Felicity is just hearing about it too. It’ll be fun to see how awkward it’ll be.” 

Banner cleared his throat. “Guys.” 

“Sorry, Bruce. Go ahead.”

“Denton was killed last week after his computer was hacked and documents were leaked indicating that he had sold arms to Darhk and Hydra. There were even rumors that he had ties to the Winter Soldier program. They were sent to a reporter in Denver named Stella Larson.”

The room went silent as Darhk’s photo appeared on the screen. 

“Darhk’s been underground since Felicity…”

“So we all thought,” Bruce said as an image of Denton appeared in front of them. 

“You weren’t there in D.C.,” Steve said sharply catching Natasha's eye and shaking his head. Steve knew that they had collectively moved past Bucky’s past as much as they could, they knew what it had cost him as well. 

“Denton was killed a few weeks ago by a single bullet at an extraordinarily far distance. Russian ammunition. Last week, Larson was killed when her car went off the road in a mountain range in Denver. Her neck was broken before the crash.” Bruce pushed his glasses onto his nose. “I wasn’t around during D.C. It’s true, but this reeks of the Winter Soldier.”

“That program has been shut down for years, Dr. Banner,” Natasha said quickly. “Barnes has been underground since we were in Europe.”

“Do you know where?”

“It’s not Bucky, Dr. Banner. It’s not him,” Steve said with certainty. “Do we know who hacked him?”

Banner frowned at the image and looked at Steve. “Here’s where it gets stranger. I admit that this type of hacking is not my strong suit, more of Tony and Felicity’s.”

Steve shook his head. Felicity still dabbled in hacking when needed but he couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that she would purposefully get involved with anything regarding Damien Darhk. 

“It’s not Felicity and Tony wouldn’t dare. Not after what happened.”

“Ask her about it,” Natasha said. “Settle the issue and I’ll talk to Tony. This is more than likely a big misunderstanding.”  
… 

Felicity slid off her heels as she sat on the couch in the lounge, letting out a sigh of relief. After talking with Tony, she had to sit in on an R&D meeting to discuss the new update for her chip, a Skype interview with a college student in Florida, and had to figure out what she was going to do for lunch. 

“Felicity?”

She opened her eyes and smiled at her husband who was holding a brown paper bag and a thermos. 

“How did you know?”

“Friday said that it was time for lunch and I hadn’t seen you so –” he started as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. 

“So?”

“So there’s a sandwich and coffee for you.”

As he handed her the bag and thermos, she moved to let him sit next to her. She placed her feet in his lap and groaned slightly as he began to knead them. 

“That feels amazing,” she said in between bites. “You’re going to spoil me.” 

Felicity’s smile grew as he winked at her. “Think you’re already there, Felicity. How’s the sandwich?”

“Fantastic. Stellar.”

Steve laughed at her over-exaggeration. “It’s just a ham and cheese sandwich and a thermos of your favorite coffee.”

“That you brought me because you’re an amazing husband so this sandwich is pretty damn special.” 

“Uh-huh, sure.” He began to rub the heels of her feet and she sank deeper into the couch. 

“Who knew that those hands were just as dangerous out in public as they are at home?’

“I’m a man of many talents,” he said as he continued to rub her feet. “How did the meeting with Tony go?”

“It went as it always does. We set up a time to start the new web series and he talked about going to Star City to show off Smoak Tech and Stark Industries. Wanna be my date?” She asked and winked at him. “I’d ask Sam but it might cause a scandal.”

“Mmm, I’ll have to talk to him about that,” he said with a gentle squeeze of her foot. “But yes, I’d like to be your date. Should I bring flowers?”

“Red roses would be lovely.”

“I’ll make a call.”

“Can’t wait,” Felicity said as she felt his fingers trail slow circles around her ankles. She looked at her husband who looked to be deep in thought as his fingers moved even slower. 

“Hey,” she said pulling her feet from his hands. 

“Too much?” he questioned with a smile. 

“You know it’s not,” she said. “In fact, if I hadn’t stopped you, we definitely would’ve had an incredibly hot make-out session on this couch.” She shivered slightly as his hand gripped the back of her bent leg. “You just seem distracted. Everything ok?”

His eyes were troubled as he continued to look at her. “Yeah, just something odd came up when Nat and I met with Bruce.”

“Okay,” she said slowly. “You guys meet with him all the time. What’s up, Rogers?”

“He wanted to let us know about some people who had been murdered – a man in Toronto and another woman in Denver. Normally, it’s not something that would even be on our radar but ¬–”

“But what? Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“The man in Toronto had been hacked and there were documents that linked him to Damien Darhk. The woman who was killed was a reporter that had the leaked documents sent to her.”

The temperature in the room seemed to drop at the mention of the man who had come close to destroying her life. 

“Well, that’s a name I thought I’d never hear again.”

“I know,” he said quietly as he took her hand into his and began to rub her knuckles. “And the way he was hacked – Dr. Banner said that it looked like something you or Tony would’ve done.”

Felicity fixed him with what she hoped was an incredulous look. “Why would I want to hack Damien Darhk?”

“You wouldn’t,” he said quickly. “I know you wouldn’t and that’s why I wanted to talk to you. I didn’t want to keep that from you. Lessons learned.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Lessons learned but I’ll look into it.”

“Hey,” Steve said as he took her chin into his hand and turned her towards him. “You don’t have to. I know you had nothing to do it with it –”

“If someone is trying to make a hack look like something I’d do, I need to know who did it and why. Besides you’ve got my back.”

“You know that I do. Always,” he said as rubbed her cheek. 

“Good. Now, that’s all done. I,” she started as she sat up and straddled him, “wanted to discuss how much I enjoyed lunch and the foot rub.”

“I couldn’t tell,” he said as she adjusted herself on his lap. “In fact, I think we need to have a deep dive discussion about it.”

“Oh yeah,” she said with a smile. “A ‘deep dive’ huh? How long have you been holding on to that one?”

“A long time," he said as he kissed her nose. “You know that I love you, right?”

“Just as much as I love you, Steve.”

“Good and I’ll never doubt you, Felicity.”

“Good to know,” she said as she leaned in to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, it took her breath away, like always. 

She felt his hands massage her thighs as she rocked her hips against his. 

He broke the kiss and looked her over. “You know, I didn’t get to see what you’re wearing today.”

“It’s my usual,” she said as she went to kiss him again. 

“But I. Didn’t. Get. To. See.”

She quirked her eyebrows and sat back. “You mean under this?’ she motioned to her pale yellow blouse and played with the buttons.

“Yeah,” he covered her hands with hers. “Can I, please?” She nodded as she felt the warmth from his hands permeate through her top. 

“You know,” he started he began to unbutton her blouse. “When you don’t let me see what you’re wearing, it ruins my entire day.”

She grinned as his hand reached into her top and palmed her laced covered breast. “This one is my favorite.” The arousal she felt at his touch began to creep up her back. 

“You say that about everything I wear.”

“And it’s true,” he said. She sighed as his thumb brushed over the material. 

“But like I was saying, my day is ruined when you don’t let me see.”

“Oh, you poor put upon super soldier,” she said as he pressed his lips against her breast. She shifted again in his lap and felt him press against her thigh. 

“Terribly put upon,” he said while looking up at her. “So, thank you for letting me see what you were wearing and for letting me touch you. Made my day.” He tightened his hands around her waist and she noticed a sly glint in his eyes. 

“You know we can’t,” Felicity said. “You can’t be quiet.”

“I think you’re misremembering,” he said. “But imagine what we could get up to if we were both quiet.” Felicity felt his hands move slowly under her skirt until he reached the apex and touched her gently. 

“Steve,” she whispered as she felt his fingers tease her more. 

“Come here,” he murmured as she leaned her forehead against his. She tensed as she felt his fingers move her panties to the side and enter her. 

“Quiet. We don’t want anyone to hear how loud you can be.” His thumb moved in slow circles against her clit causing her to move against his hand for more friction. 

“I’m not loud,” she whispered as he began to move his thumb harder against the sensitive nerve. She bit back her moan and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Uh-huh. Remember our bathroom,” he said. “The counter.”

She smiled against his shoulder as she thought about how intense it had been. There had been no pretense. She hadn’t even known he had gotten home until she’d seen him standing in the doorway of their bathroom watching her with insatiable desire. “That was more you than me,” she said.

“You didn’t help any when you dropped the towel.” He had tilted his head in question as if she didn’t want him as much as he had wanted her. Before she said a word because of course, she had wanted him, he had lifted her to the counter and ate her out like it was his last meal. She had gripped his back so hard once he finally entered her that he had bruises for a few days after. 

“No,” she said as she thought about how hard he had been once inside of her. “I don’t suppose I did.”

“No, you did not,” he agreed with a chuckle. “But it was the ‘welcome home’ I needed.” His thumb reversed its movements and she bit back another moan. “Enjoying yourself, Mrs. Rogers?”

“Mm-hmm,” she answered as she nuzzled him and pressed kisses on his neck. 

“Will you lay on the couch for me?” he asked. 

“Why?”

“Because I want to make you come and while I know that I can with you in my lap –”

“Oh, you can?” she challenged. 

She got her answer when she felt his index finger slide into her, and thumb press down on her clit. A shiver ran over her and she looked up at him. 

“Cheater,” she said as his finger moved slowly inside of her. “That feels so good,” she moaned.

“Glad it does but if you lay down,” he said. “I’ll have more access to where I always want to be.” He removed his finger and traced it along her lips. She took the digit into her mouth and sucked on it while keeping her eyes locked on his. 

“You sure we can’t do that?” he asked hopefully as she reached down to unbutton his shirt. 

She laughed as he crossed his arms over her back and laid her on the couch. “Someone will know we that we did and besides I want to be as loud as I want when we’re at home.”

“So you admit that you’re loud?” he asked as she spread her legs to let him settle between them. Her skirt had risen up to her hips and he noticed the goosebumps on her thigh as he took her panties off and put them in his back pocket. 

“Maybe just a little. What are you doing with those?”

“I’m keeping these for later use.” He smiled as a look of recognition crossed her face. “Now where was I?”

“Anywhere you want to be,” Felicity said with a chuckle as he nuzzled her neck and pressed soft kisses against it. As she squirmed underneath him, he felt the warmth of her body permeate through his clothes, and it took all of him to ask her again to let him finish what they had started. He moved against her prone hips, and he heard her take a sharp intake of breath. 

“I’m glad you said that,” he started as he pressed kisses down her collarbone towards the exposed lace bra. “So very glad,” he said slowly. He blew over the hardened nipple and continued on his path. He licked her taut stomach, pausing to tickle her on her side. 

“Goofball,” she chuckled as he made his way to her waistline. Sitting back, he stretched her legs straight and kissed her ankle. Felicity looked at him with a wicked look in her eyes. Noted, he thought to himself. 

“That’s kind of hot,” she said with a wink as he kissed the back of her knee and smelled the slight scent of coconut on her legs.

“That’s a new scent,” he said as he kissed her inner thighs as she moved up on the couch to allow him some room in between her legs. “Smells good.”

“Thanks,” she said as he sucked on her inner thigh, leaving a mark just high enough where even an eagled eyed Tony wouldn’t be able to see it. Caveman, she could hear Natasha shouting at him, but he was rewarded with a low moan from his wife as he slid his tongue inside of her. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and he responded by slowly rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Steve…” Felicity gasped as he reversed his movements. “That feels…” Her fingers interlocked with his as he continued to lick her wet slit. “Please,” she pleaded as he moved his tongue and began sucking on the sensitive nerve.

“Yes!” she half-shouted and gasped as the sweet taste of her release coated his tongue. Releasing her hands, he gripped her hips and continued to suck on her clit as her orgasms continued to run over her body. He kissed her inner thigh and paid particular attention to the mark he left on it.

He moved up her body, pausing to lick her stomach again, and finally reaching meeting her lips with a passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he ground his hips against hers causing her to groan underneath him.

“We’re not going to make it back to our apartment,” she said with a giggle as they broke the kiss. 

He looked at her blown pupils and reddened cheeks. Felicity was always beautiful to him but when she was like this, he wanted nothing more than to keep her in his arms and make love to her for as long he could. “No, I don’t think that we will,” he said with a smile. “But if I keep you on your lunch break any longer, someone will ask more questions than either one of us will be comfortable with.”

“You’re right,” she said regretfully. ‘But I can’t go back without those.”

“Without what?” he asked playfully as he sat up and pulled her into his lap. 

“Without the panties, you have in your back pocket.”

He pressed his hands to his heart with mock indignation. “Well, Mrs. Rogers, I do believe that you have me at a loss. What I would need with your undergarments?”

“Oh, you know,” she said while reaching behind him. She pouted and he couldn’t help but laugh.

“If you want these back, wife of mine, I’ll need something from you,” he said as he leaned back on the couch.

“You know that we can’t–”

He held up his hand. “Of course, but I want to put them back on you.”

“Really?” she questioned, with a tilt of her head. “That’s it? No funny business?”

He laughed again and helped her off of his lap. “If by funny business, you mean, that I get to touch you again–then yes, Felicity, there will be funny business.”

“Alright,” she started looking at her watch. “I’ve got a few minutes.”

“Good.” He pulled the lacy panties from his back pocket and took her hand. “One leg at a time, ma’am.”

She placed her hand on his shoulder, lifted one leg and then the other. He slowly pulled her panties up, taking care to brush his fingers across her calf muscles causing her to sigh in response.

“All of that funny business,” she said quietly as she looked down at him with playfulness in her eyes. 

“All of that funny business,” he repeated as he continued to pull the panties up, he trailed his fingers along her thighs towards to curvature of her backside. 

He straightened her skirt and stood up to face her. “There. All set.”

“What about my blouse?” she asked motioning to her partially unbuttoned blouse. 

“I think, Mrs. Rogers, you just want me to touch you.” She stepped closer towards him, and he could smell the honey of her shampoo. He palmed her lace-covered breast and ran his thumb over the hardened nipple.

“Those hands ought to be good for something,” she teased sticking her tongue out at him. He buttoned her shirt and pulled her in for another kiss. “Touching me…massaging me…inside of me.”

As he pulled away, he kissed her again on her nose. “Careful or we’ll never make it out of this room.” He reached down to take her hands in his. “We’ll have all the time in the world tonight. Me, you and nothing else.”

She smiled at the familiar phrase between them. “Can’t wait. What do you say to getting out of here before Tony sends one of the suits to look for me?”  
…

Felicity sat at her office and thought about what Steve had told her. Damien Darhk had ruined her life…nearly. If it hadn’t been the support she received from Steve and everyone else, she wasn’t sure if she would’ve come back from it. They had been searching for Darhk since he went underground after Oliver had defeated him in Star City but no one had heard from him or about him since.

“Until now,” she mumbled as she started to work on her tablet. She pulled up the files on Stella Larson and Abraham Denton. On the surface, Denton appeared to be your standard run of the mill businessman slash arms dealer. He donated to enough money for people to ignore his extracurricular activities and his army of lawyers worked overtime to keep any charges that would be brought against him at bay. The man on the surface was a profile of privilege and connections. 

“Who are you really, Alexander Denton?” 

Her fingers flew across her tablet as she opened up a search engine that she only used when she had to find other ways to help Steve and the others. She found the chat room she had been looking for and entered the encrypted password provided by her old friend. Hopefully, she thought as she settled into the room, her friend would be able to help her. She continued to watch as the people engaged in chatter about stolen passwords, and security breaches into databases throughout the world. A familiar name caught her eye. After sending the chat request, she waited until she received a response. 

**GhostProtocol87:** Who is this?  
**Hacktivist83:** I’m looking for Alena. Has she been around?  
**GhostProtocol87:** I don’t know any Alena.  
**Hacktivist83:** I just need to talk to her. Someone has done some hacking in my name and I hoping that she could help me to find out who.  
**GhostProtocol87:** Why should I help you?

Felicity pulled up several screens on her tablet, and with a little help from the Stark Industries satellite, she smiled as she identified the person behind the name GhostProtocol987.

 **Hacktivist83:** Because if you don’t, I’ll have to tell Tony Stark that you’ve been hacking into the Avengers database. Then he’ll be even nosier than me and nobody wants that, Jay Crane. You still haven’t figured out how to mask your location after all of these years. 

Felicity waited for a beat and hoped her threat got through to the person behind the user name.

 **GhostProtocol87:** Jeez, Felicity. Sticking Tony Stark on me? I thought we were better than that.  
**Hacktivist83:** We are, Jay, but I really need to find Alena. Help me out, and I’ll keep you off of Tony’s radar for now. 

There was another beat of silence as Felicity waited for a response. 

**GhostProtocol87:** For now?  
**Hacktivist83:** Stay out of the Avengers database, and I’ll make sure Tony never knows you were there.  
**GhostProtocol87:** Alena hasn’t been around since you got married and became a superhero.  
**Hacktivist83:** Not a superhero, Jay.  
**GhostProtocol87:** Sure about that, Felicity?

She grumbled as the cover photo appeared from the profile the local paper did on her and Steve. They had only agreed to do the interview for good press, but it had turned into a profile about her web series and the work she had done since becoming apart of the team.

 **Hacktivist83:** Maybe just a little. Can you get in touch with Alena or not?  
**GhostProtocol87:** Do I have your word that Tony Stark won’t bother me?  
**Hacktivist83:** Consider it done as long as you stay out of the Avengers database.  
**GhostProtocol87:** Deal. I’ll reach out and see if I can find her. Send me what you have.

Satisfied with her old friend’s response, she ended the chat and worked on erasing his presence from the database. Jay’s intrusion would only be a blip on the daily scan that Tony ran every day and it wouldn’t pique his interest.

“Smoaks!” 

Felicity jumped a little as Tony appeared in the doorway of her office. “Tony, as we’ve already discussed, inside voice.” She hid a small smile behind her hand as Tony had the nerve to look offended.

“Inside voice, sminside voice.” He walked into her office and plopped down in the chair. “So, whatcha doin’?”

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “Getting ready to wrap up for the night and head back to the loft.”

“Right. You and Capsicle having newlywed shenanigans.”

She blushed at Tony’s comment. He wasn’t necessarily wrong but he didn’t need to know how much she wanted to finish what they started earlier in the day.

“We’ve been married for over a year or so, Tony.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t stop the show does it?” he asked with a teasing lilt to his voice. “I mean I’m only waiting until you tell us that you need to be on leave because you guys are having a mini-Felicity.”

She blushed again as she remembered their trip to Quebec City. They had talked about kids but spent the remaining time on their vacation practicing, and she tightened her legs to release some of the pressure the memories brought back to her.

“We’re not there yet, Tony,” she said eager to change the subject. “How can I help you?”

Tony smirked and shrugged. “I’m sure you heard about the Avengers field trip to Star City to see Oliver and his new tech.”

“Steve and I discussed it, but what I don’t understand is why you just don’t ask Oliver to see the new tech.”

“Because, my dear, Smoaks,” he said with a slight smile. “Where’s the fun in that? Terrorizing Queen is a fun hobby, and besides, who’s going to give the keynote speech about your new company?”

She gave him a startled look. “What keynote speech?” As far as she knew, she was just going to Star City to initiate a partnership between Oliver and Tony.

“Well, since your company has taken off, we’ve had to field all sorts of press requests, and while New York is the center of the world ¬– the public relations team has convinced me that your coming out party would better be received where you got started.”

“I’m terrible at public speaking, Tony,” she said frowning. “Especially in front of people who don’t know me.”

“If you can wrangle a bunch of superhero meatheads, present company excluded…”

“Of course,” she said.

“You can handle the Star City press and besides don’t you want to show off a little bit?”

Admittedly, Felicity did want to show off. Star City for the most part had been good to her. She had been vital in the city’s survival more often than she could remember but all the people knew about her was that she was the girlfriend of Oliver Queen, not the tech entrepreneur she had become. 

“Maybe just a little,” she admitted as Tony gave her a knowing smile. “Fine, I guess I could piece something together.”

“I have no doubt that you would,” he said as he stood up. “Oh, and Smoaks?” 

“Yeah?”

“Tell your friend, GhostProtocol, that he needs to be a little quieter when he’s banging around the database. It makes the scanners work too easy.”  
…

Damien Darhk walked down the hallway with the doctor observing Hydra agents receiving the training that Winter Soldier himself had received in the early days of the organization. While Barnes had been difficult in keeping under their thumb, the information obtained from his DNA fast-tracked the research quicker than he could ever anticipate.

“How long before they’re ready, Dr. Welch?” he asked as they walked to the glass elevator. He needed his new army, and quickly. 

“Well, Mr. Darhk,” the doctor started nervously. “The test run in Toronto and Colorado went out without a hitch. However…” The man trailed off and looked at his feet. 

“However what, Doctor?” Damien continued as he pressed the button to head to the lower level to visit their subject.

“The way that the test was set up, it would’ve directed attention to Sergeant Barnes.”

“That was the plan, Doctor,” Damien said as the elevator door closed behind them. “No one knows where he is. Fury wouldn’t dare let the public know that he’s had Barnes in custody for the last year. Hell, I don’t even think his team knew. Hence, these killings were designed to look like he was active again.”

“That’s the problem,” the doctor said as they reached the lower level of the building. “Our team who sent those documents out attempted to make it look like it was Felicity Smoak –”

Damien turned to face the doctor as the elevator doors slowly slid open. “How did that happen?” He could tell that the other man was nervous about his reaction and he decided to let the man speak before he decided what do to with him.

“Felicity Smoak had a relationship with Sergeant Barnes prior to him going under again, so we thought if she had something to do with those documents getting out –”

“She’s married to Steve Rogers,” Darhk said as they walked through the empty lab towards Barnes’ holding cell. “So, there had better be a punch line to this joke, Dr. Welch.”

“We understand that, Sir,” the man started as they reached the door into his holding cell. “But she’s also an agent with ties to groups that specialize in releasing documents that people do not want getting out which is why we thought using her ties would be the best way to go. However, the person acted as Ms. Smoak did it too well and it caught the attention of the Avengers.”

Damien grumbled under his breath as he opened the door and was met with an icy glare from Barnes. “You understand, Dr. Welch, that this puts a dent in my plan. A small one, albeit but a dent none the same.” He looked at Barnes, who was covered in grime from his late-night training session with the newly minted Hydra agents. 

“Well, good morning, Sergeant Barnes. Heard that you gave our agents quite the session last night and you tried to escape. That simply will not do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As I said, I'll update as I can but I hope you like it. Please leave me a comment and I respond to all feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic and stay tuned. Feedback is a gift, and I respond to all comments!


End file.
